


How I Met Your Best Friend

by orphan_account



Series: It's Gotta Be You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago, a little Irish boy moved to the country. </p>
<p>Before he had met Louis Tomlinson in music class... </p>
<p>Before Liam made that fateful bet... </p>
<p>Before the romance kicked off between the classic jock and art nerd... </p>
<p>There was a Christmas tale. </p>
<p>Short and Sweet. </p>
<p>Told from a year later, This is the story from the two of how I met your best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Bold - Niall  
> Italics - Liam  
> L - Louis  
> H - Harry

**How I Met Your Best Friend.**

 

_Day One…_

 

**Well now. Let me make this easy for you. It was a warm summer’s eve…**

_Oh hush Niall, we are telling this properly!_

**Yes daddy…**

_Don’t call me that…_

**You liked it last nig---**

_THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW I MET YOUR BEST FRIEND!_

**Right. Well, it was actually a chilly day, it t’was the middle of winter and I had just moved house from IRELAND! Best country in t’ world!**

_Niall…_

**Right! Right. Any way. I decided to rebel on Christmas Eve and snuck out to a local bar, one of t’ose really dodgy ones t’at like, don’t check for ID and t’at. Any who, I walk up to t’is sexy beast here and we bump uglies t’en bada bing, bada boom!**

_That is NOT what happened._

**T’is so.**

_Is not and you know it… I’ll tell them if you are gonna be like that._

**PFFFT. Like you could do better, mine was short and sweet… Like me!**

_Niall… Go and grab a drink. I’ll tell them what REALLY happened._

_So, Like Niall said, It was Christmas eve, and yes we met in a bar… But it was not that simple._

*******

**“** You are such a chicken shit Payno!” Liam’s co-worker Mindy shover his shoulder and he grinned at her.

 

“No I’m not, I’m just not flaunting it like… well… everyone else!” Liam retorted and went back to putting the clean glasses away.

 

“Whatever, It’s not like you even come off as a ladies man anyway.” She joked and Liam went mock serious.

 

“Hey. Hey. I am the biggest ladies’ man goin’, yeah?” Liam broke a smile at Mindy’s laugh.

 

“Yeah. More like a biggest lady-man!” She joked and Liam butted her with his hip playfully.

 

Neither of them noticed the pale boy approaching. Clearing he was underage.

 

“How may I help you?” Liam asks with a smile and leant on the bar with the dish cloth still in one hand. He was good at masking feelings; he had quite a few cute customers. It was his job not to fawn though.

 

“Uhhh. Jus’ a half pint of guinny larga or light tinny t’anks.” Liam blinked rapidly at the accent. It was bloody awful!

 

“Um… Coming right up.” It was bad, he knew it, but Liam thought he heard ‘half pint’ and the guy was Irish, clearly, so he poured him a Guinness. If this is what he wanted Liam would be over the moon. He always felt bad when he asked people to repeat their orders, especially when they have an accent.

 

His good mate Zayn used to call up Liam as the pizza shop where he used to work and make orders in his mock accent that he regularly pulls out just to see what Liam does.

 

RARELY did he get it right.

 

***

 

**I’d just like to point out t’at, YES; it was Guinness t’at I wanted, so t’anks babe. T’ats where t’ romance started.**

_You are so Irish._

 

***

 

Niall sat at the bar for almost an hour. Liam went about his work, pouring drinks, checking keno, taking orders for food and restocking things. Niall fortunately had his ray bans on which masked his eyes. No one but him knew he was following the taller lad around as he moved. It was better that way.

 

He was fresh in the country after all!

 

***

 

**Your ass looked real good in t’em work pants.**

_NIALL!_

*******

 

It was only after another hour had passed and only a few words exchanged between them that Liam approached the pale boy with a remorseful grin.

 

“Sorry mate, Time to go.” Liam said as he watched other people shuffling out of the building.

 

“It’s barely 8!” Niall complained, but it seemed more like a child’s tantrum than a real issue.

 

“It is Christmas eve Sir--,”

 

“Niall.” He reached his hand forward. “You can call me Niall.”

 

Liam grinned wide.

 

“Well _Niall.”_ Liam gave him the up and down, “Don’t you have a family to go to tonight?”

 

“Nope T’ere all back ‘ome in Mullingar.” Liam blinked again. He was about to break his rule.

 

“I’m sorry… But I may be understood like. One word of that?” Liam said worried that he would take it wrong, but just laughed along with the Irish man… Niall… As he shook his head.

 

“English is over rated” The thickly accented boy stated as he downed his last bit of beer and stood so he was only just shorter than Liam. “You have a Merry Chris ’mas now, ya hear?” Niall pointed to Liam comically causing him to laugh.

 

“You too Niall.” Liam watched the guy walk slowly to the door. He worried his lip the whole time, trying to decide whether or not to call after him… He does.

 

“Niall!” Liam calls and jumps over the counter to catch up with the blonde boy, no doubt he dies it, but still, it suits him. “I am... I mean… We are… Open. Like” Liam let out a sigh. Mindy was right, he was chicken. “I finish at four tomorrow. I know its Christmas, but maybe if you’re not busy, you might swing by and we could like… Have lunch or something?”

 

“Sure… See you then.”

 

***

**You still t’ink that I though food places were open on Chris ‘mas day!**

_You did!_

**Nuh uh. I knew t’ey were closed! I just wanted to see you again… Took you long enough to ask me the first time, I wasn’t about to risk saying no and you not asking again.**

_So why didn’t you ask me?_

**Because who would say yes to a lunch date on Christmas with a little Irish boy!**

_… Me?_

***

 

 

_Day Two_

 

 

 

“He was cute last night.” Mindy commented as the afternoon began to wind down, even the usual drunkards had Santa hats on.

 

“Niall?” Liam asks from the cash register where he was counting the day’s takings.

 

“Ooooooooo, Niall?!” Mindy commented and stoped what she was doing to investigate further.

 

“Yes. Niall.” Liam said bashfully, almost forgetting that Mindy had left by the time he finally spoke to the Irish man.

 

“You know he was underage right?” Mindy asked, because it was really kind of obvious.

 

***

 

**Not t’at obvious.**

_Yes. Yes it was._

*******

“Of course, but he just c moved here from over the way and has no family, who am I to deny the man a lonely drink on a Friday night, Christmas eve no less!” Liam defended and Mindy poked him in the ribs.

 

“You’re lucky the coppers don’t care.” Mindy giggle and went back to her work, not without pushing further though.

 

“You reckon you’ll see ‘im again?” Her accent was strong. She was from York after all. Liam blushed deeply and when he didn’t answer, Mindy caught on. “You dirty boy!” She teased as Liam shut the till. “Come on. Give us the deets.”

 

“Not that even matters, but he were Uhhh…” Liam scratched the back of his buzz cut. “He was meant to meet me here. Like. Now.” Liam looked worried and Mindy’s eyes just popped. She had left and missed all the action.

 

“Well where is he?” Mindy asked like Liam was hiding him, her dish cloth poking out of her hand that was cocked on her hip as she leant on the bar.

 

“I dunno.” Liam gave the saddest grin and it physically hurt Mindy to see it. This was partly why Liam never came out. Mindy was the first one to know about Liam’s sexuality. Not even his mates at school knew.

 

***

H - Yeah. Why did you never tell us?

 

_I’ll get to that._

H – But it’s not like we were homophobic or anything. Far from it!

 

_I said I will get to it._

H- Okay, okay.

 

***

 

“Puck up Li. It’s alright. Maybe he found some family after all.” She smiled to him as she rubbed his arm for comfort. It was highly unconventional for someone of Liam’s age to be working at a bar, but he sold his maturity well and was at home here. It’s not like he was drinking the alcohol. Just served it.

 

“Yeah… I just. After yesterday I felt I should try and be more confident you know? Then I do and it all goes to shit.” Liam stacked the dishwasher roughly as he spoke.

 

“It’s all good bub, besides; you don’t REALLY want to date the low life’s here do you?” Mindy said in her best mummy way. That’s what Liam really liked about her. She was a friend, but a friend he could talk to like a mum.

 

“Yeah…” Liam noted the time. It was 10 past 4. With a sigh he went about the lock up routine with Mindy.

 

Niall wasn’t coming.

 

***

 

**You t’ought so li’l of me.**

_You weren’t there!_

**NOT INSIDE!**

_Well what was I supposed to think!_

**That prince charming was waiting out t’ door!**

_Anyway…_

***

 

“Here. It’s not like you drive home anyway.” Mindy said as he put two shots on the bench. They had locked up and were getting ready to leave. They left the front foyer door till last cause it sets the alarm once they are done.

 

“You sure? There’s camera’s here.” Liam said as he looked at the mystery liquid.

 

“Yeah! Like they have been switched on in the past 6 months!” She commented sarcastically and patted Liam on the butt. “Bottoms up!” Liam obliged and downed the harsh drink.

 

“UCK!” He commented as he popped the glass back on the table.

 

“Now! Let’s get through Christmas!” They packed up and shuffled out to the foyer. Locking the second entry behind them. It wasn’t a two man job but they each felt safer with having another there. Turning around, they headed out the automatic doors as Mindy set the lock and alarm before running out after Liam. “DONE!” She announced and flung a comforting arm around Liam’s shoulders. They rounded to head towards the car park, giggling at whatever Mindy said that their tipsy minds found amusing.

 

They turned the corner to find Mindy’s car when all of a sudden there he was.

 

***

**T’ crown jewels!**

_NIALL!_

***

 

“Niall?” Liam asked curiously as the blonde boy sat rugged up against a vehicle. It would have made more sense to sit INSIDE of it, but then Liam wouldn’t have seen him.

 

“Liam!” Niall beamed. Mindy dropped her arm off Liam’s shoulder and patted his back.

 

“Go get ‘em tiger!” She whispered before all but skipping to her car.

 

Liam stood awkwardly, pushing the doubts of this boy to the back of his mind. He was here after all!

 

“Ready t’ go?” Niall asked in the full accent. Liam had to smile now.

 

“Sure.” Liam had no idea where they were supposed to be going. It is Christmas after all!

 

Liam walked closer to the boy and noted the car he was leaning on. It was an 80’s triumph of sorts, light yellow with a little rusting on the edges.

 

Niall moved to open the door for Liam. Such the romantic he was.

 

Once they were both in the car, Liam couldn’t help but think that Niall couldn’t be that young. He drives after all.

 

He decided to bring it up…

 

“So, how old ARE you Niall?” Liam asked in the most casual way he could manage as they took off from the pub.

 

“Urm, 18. Yourself?” Niall said quickly and oddly nervously. Liam creased his brow.

 

“16.” Niall’s eyes widened.

 

“You work at a bar!”

 

“Don’t need to be 18 to work there Niall.” Liam said almost defensively. He didn’t want to be judged because of his age!

 

“Well. In t’at case. I’m 16 too.” Niall said with a massive smile. It was Liam’s turn to widen his eyes.

 

“How the hell are you driving!?” Liam almost freaked out. This was Illegal!

 

“Well you see…” Niall tried to make it sound better than it was. In the end he couldn’t. “Everyone just trusts an Irish man!” Niall glanced at Liam, afraid to see what his face is doing.

 

Liam just grinned. So Niall joined him.

 

***

L – You drove without a licence!

 

**Oh and you’re Mr. Perfect…**

L – I wouldn’t start a date with a crime!

 

H – No, you start a date with a fist fight!

 

L – Hey!

 

_Guys, Please?_

L & H – Sorry…

 

**Continue babe.**

_Thank you…_

***

They drove for a few minutes in silence, Niall humming along to the radio as they headed to… somewhere.

 

The streets were almost completely empty. Liam thought Niall had somewhere in mind to go as he drove with purpose, never for a moment remembering the lad just moved to this country! So as he was blissfully unaware of the proceedings, Liam had let himself slowly relax into the car seat and tapped his fingers along to the music playing.

 

Liam caught himself in the mirror.

 

He didn’t look bad, but his hair was a bit out of sorts and he had a mark on his cheek from the blue ball point he used to record their takings for the day. He shifted his eyes quickly to make sure Niall wasn’t looking before licking his thumb and rubbing inconspicuously at his cheek and gently flicking his hair back into shape. He took in the rest of himself and concluded he looked acceptable. His black skinny jeans ran down into his work shoes which were just his plain white Adidas high tops. He had worn his best shirt, that was still acceptable for work, a tight, plain collars and light blue button up with the sleeves folded until they reached the tops of his elbows, this was covered of course by his knee length grey trench coat, only using two buttons to hold it together.

 

Satisfied fully with his outfit, he moved to take in Niall’s. The Irish chap was obviously used to the cooler wear because he didn’t have a jacket on per-say. Niall must have intended the little Christmas theme he had going on because it was quite cute. Not enough to be promoting the holiday, just a little homage to the season.

 

The shorter boy had adorned himself with black Skinny’s as Liam had, brown high tops, a dark grey shirt that clung quite firmly to the blonde lads form, and had a very dark green triangle on it, now this teamed with the red cardigan made for the subtle Christmas theme that Liam had recognised, it was kind of cute, but at the same time, it had made him think of Niall as OVERLY stereo typically Irish.

 

Liam played off the stare as looking out Niall’s side window when he was caught, Niall of course knew better, but being the humble Irish lad Liam pictured him to be, he didn’t say a word.

 

“So” Liam broke the silence as he ran nervous palms down his thighs, “Where are we going?” He asked in a piper voice to try and pick up the atmosphere again, not that there was anything wrong with it, it just seemed all a little too thick with his own embarrassment.

 

It didn’t help though, now Liam could FEEL Niall’s.

 

“Urm… I may ‘av not t’ought t’at part t’rough yet…” Liam stared straight ahead for a moment to REALLY comprehend what the Irish man had said, and as it did sink in, he realised that where ever they WERE heading wasn’t the opposite direction from home.

 

“Right.” Liam said slowly. Not sure if he should even ask the follow up question because he was the one who agreed to get in the car after all. He does anyway. “So… why ARE we driving this way?” Liam asked to the now silent car, Niall having turned off the radio, almost knowing that he was about to humiliate himself horribly, and really didn’t want to do it in front of Justin Bieber.

 

“Not too sure.” Niall responded with pursed lips and without breaking eye contact with the road.

 

“SO…. Do you think we should maybe turn aro---.”

 

“I t’ink t’ats a good idea yeah. Good idea.” Niall said quickly as he pulled over to the side of the road to perform a U-turn.

 

Right after Niall checked his mirrors and the white road behind him, Liam put his hand on Niall’s arm to get his attention. The blonde looked over in confusion and almost innocence.

 

“Niall. Did you not think about this before-hand?” Liam asked, really trying to hold back a smile so Niall wouldn’t feel that he was being laughed at.

 

“Well, not really. I t’ought about seein’ you and spendin’ time wit’ you and the fact t’at it was chirs’ mas ‘nd not’in’ was opened had crossed me mind but I jus’ kinda t’ought, if I’m bein’ honest, t’at you’d know where to go for a meal or whatever t’at you wanted to do.” Liam nodded slowly.

 

“Well. This MIGHT sound stupid, but do you have ANY idea where we are?” Liam asked as he looked around. What Niall said had made sense, but it still didn’t change the fact that Liam was uncomfortably distanced from anywhere he was familiar with, and Niall’s revelation made it clear that they were, without a doubt, LOST.

 

“Not really…” Damn.

 

***

 

**Not my fault!**

_SO was._

 

**Nuh uh, righ’ boys? Li shoulda told me t’at we were lost.**

L – How was he supposed to tell you he was lost if you were driving somewhere?

 

H – Yeah Niall, You’re alone on this one. You got lost.

 

**I only jus’ moved to t’e area!**

H – Well you probably should have asked for directions before driving…

 

L – Yeah.

 

***

 

So there they were on the side of a snow covered road on Christmas day, the only thing distinguishable by now was the little bit of green and brown of the trees that became visible when the white powder piled up so much, it slid down.

 

On the bright side Niall had found his way into Liam’s lap and was grinding like a whore. The whole car shook and windows fogged from the inside. Both boys were still fully clothed with swollen lips and messy hair.

 

The snow had begun to build up more and more as they had spent the last 10 minutes trying to find their way back the dark streets. Liam had realised that they were driving for a good two hours before they decided to turn around! After that decision, they were heading down streets blindly in the snow fall, neither being able to remember the turns or even read the street signs. Liam didn’t have his phone with him and Niall’s hadn’t changed over from Ireland.

 

It had all become a bit of a mess when they made the decision to pull into a deserted looking car park next to national forest/reserve looking thing. Neither remembered passing it on the way to… Wherever they were, and decided they were only making things worse by continuing.

 

Niall sat a little dumb founded for a few moments before Liam’s hand came to cover his knee in sympathy.

 

“You’d probably t’ink I’m a real douche now.” Niall said sadly, he knew when they got out of this that Liam would probably never ever talk to him again, and that it would be extremely embarrassing if the school he transferred too was Liam’s… Oh god.

 

“Not at all Niall. I mean, it’s not the PERFECT evening, or Christmas but… I still got to spend it the way I wanted to…” Liam smiled and Niall looked up at him hopefully, his cheeks adorably red from the embarrassment and cold of the evening.

 

“And ‘ows t’ats t’en?” Niall asked in an almost whisper.

 

“With you.” Liam smiled SO wide and Niall followed before relaxing in his seat for a moment to cover his face. He felt so giddy that it was a little more embarrassing than getting them lost.

 

It was only a moment for the giddy to turn into horney and Liam was NO one to turn that down. That was probably the only thing that his school reputation and friends had right. He was EXTREMELY sexual. Not confident, not a slut, not forward or horny or pushy. Just sexual. IF he LIKED someone and they made a move, he would NOT turn them down. Ever. This has led him to sleep with around five people and every time, the next day he would have rave reviews running around school about his sex life.

 

No one knew WHO he had slept with, or WHEN, WHY or HOW, but somehow, his guess was through Zayn, people found out about his exploits and for a few days he would be the talk of the school. Liam never enjoyed it, it was funny the first time, before he realised the only reason people want to know is because every single person is a slut and wants to have a go on the best. Well.

 

No thank you.

 

Niall on the other had, if you hadn’t caught on, was just forward in EVERY way. Now even in a cocky way, Just did what he wanted WHEN he wanted with minimal excuse for why.

 

In between sliding his leg over the glove box of the car and laying Liam’s seat back, Niall HAD explained his actions. A quick ‘Gotta keep warm.’  Was all he had whispered before finishing settling into Liam’s lap and sliding his hand behind the taller’s head. Niall felt the sensation of the buzz cut against his fingers before he quickly attached his lips to Liam’s full ones.

 

***

 

L & H – STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!!

 

**But t’is is t’e good part!**

_Okay, calm down, I wasn’t going to go into detail._

**Give ya a demonstration!**

**....... yeah.**

_……. Maybe later._

L & H – NO!!!!!!

 

**I told ya t’ats what happen’ t’ough didn’ I?**

***

 

“And I thought you were worried about asking me home on the first date.” Liam Panted out as they came down together. His hips still rocking forward to pro-long Niall’s orgasm.

 

“Here I was, thinking that you were driving someone unknown just so we didn’t have to head to either of our houses. Thought you would think it awkward.” Liam’s thumbs dug into Niall’s skinny hips as they rocked slowly, just enjoying their afterglow. It was definitely warmer!

 

“Well do ya?” Niall asked in a whisper, eyes closed and head tilted backwards.

 

 

“Do I what?” Liam was still too lost to keep up in the conversation even though it had been one sided till now.

 

“Wanna come back t’ mine?”

 

_Day Three…_

 

 

 

**I’ve got t’is one babe.**

_…. You sure…_

**Yeah, tis is were I fell in love wit’ your stupid morning eyes. I gotta tell it.**

_Okay…_

***

 

They day started like any other, nothing special about boxing-day. Nothing at all…

 

Except Niall had Liam in his bed.

 

 

 

 

Niall’s eyes cracked open and took in the gorgeous sight. Flash backs flooded in of last night, somehow with the promise of naked Liam and warm bed, Niall’s instincts kicked in and his erection guided him home.

 

Liam Snoozed peacefully on his back with one arm behind his head. Niall was perched on Liam’s chest, his firm pecks made an excellent pillow. His left cheek rippled from the cool breeze blowing from one cracked window, his other was tingling from the warmth of the human radiator beneath him.

 

Niall’s eyes scanned the chest before him and noted the small purple and red marks his lips had left the night before. He smiled to himself.

 

The images of tanned and toned muscles draped in the dark blue sheets to keep the warmth between them as the taller boy moved so slowly above him. His abs clenched and unclenched with ever thrust, taking his time to go as deep as possible.

 

Niall’s hips rolled over Liam’s thighs with every thrust, the sensation was almost too much and Li kept the smaller on edge making him radiate wantonness.

 

Niall wasn’t really sure what he was doing. He didn’t know how to feel in this position.

 

But if the truth is to be told, he never had a preferred position. Mostly because the only person he had ever done it with was himself…

 

Even then, the majority of the time he was bottoming… For himself.

 

***

**Not like t’at you creep!**

L – How then Nialler? Cause this story is going bad REAL quick.

 

**I Jus’ like, used toys and dildos and stuff on myself.**

L – Is this relevant to the story?

 

**Yes…. No.**

H – So why are you telling us?

 

**….**

L – Thought so.

 

**When you tell your story you can do it the way you like, but just shut up and listen to mine okay?**

L – Hmmmmm.

 

**As I was saying.**

 

***

 

Boxing day had fallen on a Friday this year. Not that that meant anything special to either of them, but it was the only thought that made Niall remember that he was in reality.

 

Curled back into Liam’s side, Niall fell asleep again quickly as light snores breached his ears, his smile grew knowing Liam was sleeping so comfortably.

 

The next thing Niall knew was he was being woken up by clinking in the kitchen and light mock swears were ringing though the flat.

 

‘Shoot! Fudge! Cookie CUTTER!’ Niall grinned like a doofus into the pillow that Liam must have replaced himself with as he got up. He really liked this guy already.

 

Niall listened to the banging for a bit more before he caught on to what Liam was tyring to achieve in there.

 

“It’s in t’e fridge!” He called out and waited with closed eyes for a response. He head a light ‘oh!’ then the fridge door being closed followed by a full Wolverhampton accent calling back a ‘THANK YOU!’ “No worries.” Niall laughed and rolled over, deciding the toilet would be a good place to be right now.

 

Liam heard the padding of feet as he applied the finishing touches to the two cups of tea.

 

“Tea’s here when you’re ready.” Liam said with such authority that it stirred some deep daddy kink desire in Niall.

 

“Out in a minute.” Niall called back and finished his business.

 

Liam sat at the small table with four odd chairs around it. Being the person that Liam is however, he only saw it as rustic and decorative rather than odd and on a budget.

 

Liam looked about the place and the condition it was in having been only half un packed. He couldn’t help but think that Niall may need help while he was here.

 

Niall would soon come to find out how pure Liam was. But he wouldn’t even feel bad for wanting to tarnish it… Just a little bit.

 

***

 

H – Pure!? In your dreams Payno.

 

**He is pure of heart and mind. Now if you will let me finish, we will get to why you have such miss guided views**

 

H – Hmmm.

 

***

 

“Top of t’e mornin’ to ya!” Niall cheered out in his thickest Irish accent, making Liam’s crinkles show next to his eyes with his smile.

 

“Good morning sleepy. Have a good night?” Liam asked as he extended an arm for Niall to walk into as he bent down and planted a firm kiss to the tan boys lips.

 

“I sure did.” Niall commented with a wink before pulling up a chair next to Liam, Grabbing a cup of tea and flicking open the newspaper from two days ago that he never got to read.

 

Liam sighed happily as he thought about putting some of the stuff away and maybe doing a load of washing…

 

Hold up.

 

Liam looked to Niall then back to his own cup of tea as his brain debated with itself.

 

 

Was he really playing house with a guy he hooked up with from work? A guy who had lied about having a licence and only been in the country for a minimum of two days? A guy that he fucked firm and slow all night long even though it was Christmas?

 

Oh yes he was.

 

A look over to Niall confirmed it.

 

The blond lad had his hips tilted to the side with a slight lean to alleviate the pressure on his tender anus.

 

Liam couldn’t help his satisfied smirk now.

 

Niall was so Irish that playing house came natural to him.

 

Well, if Niall wasn’t going to say anything, then Liam sure as hell wasn’t!

 

He took his empty mug to the sink and rinsed it out before going about tidying some boxes in the kitchen, all the while watching Niall closely out of the corner of his eye. Not obviously, just enough to be wary of any disconcerting looks.

 

After the second box was done, he still never had anything but a massive grin from the Irishman.

 

***

 

L – I Think I’m goin’ to be sick!

 

**_Shut up!!!_ **

 

***

 

The afternoon rolled around and Niall had finished his paper and stood in the kitchen with Liam as he put things away. Niall let his eyes roam over the rippling abbs of this boy as he inspected each item with interest. Liam had found a place for everything, slowly filling up the barren cupboards.

 

They discussed everything under the sun. Liam found out that this was his parent’s second house that they used for holidays and agreed that it was best for Niall to get out to a big city.

 

 

They played xbox and snuggled while watching TV. Desperate house wives wasn’t the best but it’s not like either of them were playing any attention.

 

The chilly air was breaching the house as thoughts of domesticity ran through Liam’s mind.

 

It felt like he knew the boy for years!

 

Apart from trying to push down thoughts of marriage and children with Niall, this is all he wants. Liam was only sixteen and everything else in this world would fall into place one day. All he knew was Niall was his. Should be his. Will be his.

 

***

**NAWWWW I love you Li!**

_Love you too Niall… There is another reason I had Lou and Haz come over today._

L – Not doin’ a threesome Liam. Not happenin’.

 

_Shut up. *Drops from the chair to one knee.* Niall…._

**Oh fuck.**

_Niall…_

**YES!**

_Let me ask…_

***EEEEEEEEEKKKKK***

_Niall… Would you do me the massive honour of fulfilling my life and becoming my husband?_

**YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES—**

H - You know you’re still too young to actually…

 

_I know… But that just gives us more time to plan…_

H – Well… I guess this is a merry Christmas after all.

 

L – Indeed.

 

**I WANNA BE A CHRISTMAS BRIDE!!!!**

_Whatever you want baby… Whatever you want._

Merry Christmas

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't come across very well, but this is being told from the end of Junior year about the Christmas before and the year between is still being played out in He's Just This.
> 
> They will tie in a bit better but I hope you enjoy this Christmas Special :)


End file.
